


[Podfic] Five Times Bruce and Val Thought Maybe They Were Meant to Be

by blackglass, sophinisba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Cover Art, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Meant To Be, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: storiesfortravellers's story read aloud: 5 conversations at different points in their relationship.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Five Times Bruce and Val Thought Maybe They Were Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Bruce and Val Thought Maybe They Were Meant to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510561) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Cover by yue_ix

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Five+Times+Bruce+and+Val+Thought+Maybe+They+Were+Meant+to+Be.mp3) | **Size:** 2.8 MB | **Duration:** 4:49 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
